Waddle, Waddle, Waddle
by SilentPatronus
Summary: When someone turns up at Holby and threatens to ruffle the feathers with a particular couple.


**Okay so this went weirdly. Blocks of text, blocks of speech the end. Tadaaahh. But sometimes speech is necessary. Just a little heads up guys, I will be starting a Monny fic soon since figuring out from Tuesday's episode that Monny past doesn't add up it's all I've thought about.**

**But for now enjoy this!**

* * *

"Waddle, waddle, waddle," was the sound that could be heard escaping from Jonny's lips as he watched Jac move about the ward. Every so often she'd glare at him yet still he'd continue. A normal human being would have long since gotten bored from tirelessly repeating the same word over and over again but not Jonny. It was Jac's reaction that kept him going. He knew just how to wind her up. However in true Jonny style he just never knew when enough was enough as Jac had finally realised that her 'death-stare' was not going to help her in the slightest but in fact ensured that he continued. It was bad enough from her point of view that she had to endure the torture of carrying a baby round and many a time she just wanted it to slip out of her despite knowing that that wasn't physically possible.

"Say that word again and this will be the only child you'll father." Jac pursed her lips as Jonny bit his. On a daily basis he'd attempt to sit Jac down and explain that it wasn't personal but he could never take her seriously while she spoke and waddled and this was no exception. He knew that Jac wouldn't dare to castrate him however he still chose to keep quiet after that and looked on as she waddled away down the hall to her office smirking as he did so.

Not noticing Mo creep up behind him he jumped slightly as she spoke to him. "Can't live with her can't live without her hey?" He turned to glare at Mo but she was herself admiring Jac as she waddled on. "It's impressive isn't it? Pregnancy really suits here. I never thought I'd say that."

"What are you on about?" Jonny was now confused. It was as if his friend had been transformed. He swore that Mo spent the first half of the pregnancy being jealous of Jac. It got so bad that at some points when Jac was particularly hormonal they'd refuse even to work together which made things increasingly difficult for both Elliot and Jonny.

"I'm trying to look at it from your eyes. After all I am going to be the godmother." She said rather proudly with a smug expression on her face. She checked round the nurses station to see if anyone over heard and was disappointed to see that no one had.

Jonny just continued to look at her but this time his expression changed to something that resembled a mixture of confusion and pity. "Er." Was all he could manage to utter in response which wasn't an intelligent response to a friend he'd only just managed to win round.

"What do you mean er? You promised?"

"I didn't say anything. I just haven't discussed it with Jac yet that's all." Jonny defended himself. It was the truth but in all honesty he wasn't sure that Jac was even keen on the idea of godparents as she wasn't even used to a family environment yet although she was familiar with the concept as she herself was a godmother to some poor kid. Mo and Jonny had had several conversations about the baby recently which - to curb Mo's jealousy - were all about her being the god parent. One method which had been discussed in persuading Jac would be to suggest Sacha as a god parent which Jonny had still not got round to doing.

"Well you hurry up with that." Mo slapped her hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Oh look who appears from her office and don't you dare start shouting that bloody word again or I will kill you myself Jonny Mac." Mo barked as she walked away towards bed 5 who she needed to brief before surgery. Jonny groaned but knew that he was getting on everyone's nerves now and ran off to do those that needed half hourly observations.

Jac made her way over to the nurses' station in what she'd call record time. She'd really got to grips with it all and had worked out the quickest way of getting around was to waddle which amused Jonny a little too much. It had been frustrating for her since Elliot had put her on light duties much to Jonny's satisfaction and her distress. She couldn't understand how Mo was allowed to work in theatre right up until she was carted off to maternity yet she, Jac Naylor, was forced onto these pathetic paper work jobs.

She'd only left her office for a minute to grab some patients' files to sort through and her intentions were to go back to the comfort of her own office to sort through them as there she could eat donuts to her hearts content, and have little naps without anyone even so much as battering an eyelid. Today however it seemed that anyone and anything would do whatever they could to get on her nerves.

Someone that she could only assume was a patient walked up to the nurses' station and started poking around. Jac watched with a puzzled expression, "can I help you?" Her tone was impolite and rather detached and the woman was not at all impressed with her manner.

"I'm looking for my son, he should be around somewhere." Her voice was rather casual, and her head turned direction as her eyes gazed round the room seemingly searching for her son. She wasn't a tall lady, and immediately seemed to take a disliking to Jac, unsurprisingly.

"Does it look like visiting times are now?" Jac asked her annoyed and rather sarcastic as she also looked round the empty ward. The only people in sight were patients and medics.

"I'm looking for my son, he said he worked her the last time I spoke to him."

"Oh God, please do not tell me you are the mother of someone who actually works on Darwin. We do have a job to do as in saving lives. In case you didn't know it's rather important." Jac spoke directly to the woman frowning as she did.

Elliot passed by and upon over hearing Jac's conversation with this woman promptly spoke to her in a concerned manner, "I hope you haven't been upsetting patients and their relatives Jac."

"No of course not, _she's_ not a patient or a relative." Jac dismissed. Elliot picked up something from the nurses' station and headed off once again. Jac rolled her eyes watching him as he did so.

"You're Jac?" The woman eyed her up scowling as she did so.

"It appears my reputation precedes me." Jac gave her the biggest grin possible –fake of course. She had no idea how this woman knew who she was but she was rather impressed that her ice-queen reputation had moved further afield than the hospital grounds or indeed the medical world.

Jac caught eye of Jonny who had just finished his half hourly observations and saw her chance to grab an escape route. "Jonny if you don't want your child born in a prison cell then please get this woman to stop bugging me." Jac rose her voice just enough so that he could hear her.

"Mum?" Jonny looked confused towards where Jac was standing.

"I am not your mum now please help me out."

"No, mum." He said nodding to the woman behind her. Jac made an 'o' shape with her mouth before turning back to the woman. Any normal person would be embarrassed but Jac was fuming.

"Get out," Jac shouted at Jonny's mother as she pointed towards the lift. Her mother was seemingly confused at Jac's outburst as well at the statement previously made by Jac. "You don't get to do this. You didn't want to know then, you don't get to know now." Jonny shuffled slightly, looking down as he did so whilst his mother looked between the two of them utterly puzzled.

"You're pregnant?" Was all she could stutter.

"Oh don't pretend that you didn't know. Jonny told you months ago and come on it's not hard to see I do have a massive bump or are you blind to that too. Would you rather ignore anything to do with your son?" She remembered that time when she'd agreed with Jonny to keep their personal lives out of work and looking back on that time a year ago now it really hadn't worked out that way.

"Jonny did tell you?" Still with the confused expression on her face yet now it was merged with shock Jonny's mother was left speechless. Jac turned to Jonny, "please tell me you actually told her."

Jonny's head was still down and he looked as guilty as anyone ever could. "Well, I…er.. Look I can explain."

This time it was the turn of Jonny's mother to intervene. She held up her hand to him as if to reject him but in reality it silenced him. "So this is definitely your kid?" She nodded to the bump attached to Jac.

"Of course it is." Jonny said like an excited kid. It was really an inappropriate tone with the tense atmosphere that surrounded them but any mention of his child and Jonny would go off into a daydream or walk around grinning. Mo was starting to get slightly concerned over it all and she'd mentioned this several times to Jac.

"Yes well God knows who she's slept with. You can't be sure. Of course you'll want a DNA test when it's born?"

"Don't speak about Jac like that." Jonny was wagging his finger in front of his mother like their roles were reversed. He was angry at her for that comment it was completely out of order, it was prompted by nothing.

"You're not even with her."

"That's not the point…"

"Now you listen to me young man, it can't even be yours. Do you not remember the last time we spoke?"

"Things have changed since then."

'So you're telling me you want a child who has a cheater for a mother? Someone who doesn't give a shit about anyone? I remember that phone call Jonathan when she ran off to Thailand…"

"Japan. It was Japan."

"Does it bloody matter where? You said so yourself, you couldn't see yourself having kids with her, you said you couldn't ever see her having kids. You said she'd be an awful mother."

"No I didn't," he denied whilst turning to Jac and began begging, "I seriously didn't Jac, she's making this up."

"Jonathan you said she was stubborn and messed up, that she was using you to get some. Is that the kind of mother you want for your child."

He shook his head placing his hands on his hips. "We last spoke in January, a lot's changed since then. It was almost a year ago. I didn't even say all those things you're just twisting them to sound worse than what I really said. Anyway you missed off all the good things."

"To be honest Jonny I don't think it could sound worse you're pathetic." Jac slammed the notes she was sorting through onto the desk and they fell onto the floor, which mixed them all up again. She groaned upon seeing this before stalking off towards her office.

Jonny turned away from his mother cursing and shaking his head as he did so before running after Jac, "Jac wait, please. Just let me explain."

"I couldn't care less Jonny." She did her best to shrug off what his mother said but she couldn't get the comments out of her mind. For the first time in a while she was seriously bothered about what was said although she was sure it was hormones there was something playing with her mind.

"Is that why you stormed off?" He looked up at her as he closed the door behind him after entering her office. She gave him a look and he realised that he was already in her bad books so that was a bad moves.

"Look can you go and bother someone else or even better get rid of that mother of yours." Jac sat down and pretended to look through some files on her desk in an attempt to look busy hoping that Jonny would disappear.

"Okay, so at the time I may have said some things I didn't actually mean. But Jac this was eleven months ago and to be fair you hurt me."

"You said them, you meant them. Now if you don't mind the consultant is actually busy here."

"I do mind actually, this is stupid, you didn't even hear all the good things that I said."

"Oh I definitely heard enough. Trust me on that one. See what I don't understand is you obviously thought I was some evil which with no concept of emotions at all and don't forget that you thought I was incapable of ever mothering a child, so why are you still here Jonny?" Jac was used to people belittling her, insulting her, and making out like she was a bitch but then she was used to all those people running away, she was used to scaring them off. But with Jonny this didn't happen. If he thought all those things why did he stick around when she got back all those months later?

"You don't understand because you only heard a really big exaggeration of what I said at the heat of the moment. You didn't even hear what I said when I calmed down. But you're clearly bothered about this which is just 'wow' in itself."

"Talking does not mean I'm bothered it."

"Doesn't it?" He raised his eyebrows unconvinced.

"You and I both know that you're here because of the thing."

"You can say baby you know Jac, you said it earlier. It's not hard. Four letters. But yeah, the baby is a contributing factor… yeah." Jonny seemed to want to say more but he trailed off before he allowed himself to say anything.

"What?" Jac said abruptly, she wasn't in the mood for games.

"When you decide to get off that high horse and accept that you are having my baby you may actually start to realise that I'm not just here for the baby."

"Spit it out Jonny, I can't read minds and as I've said I am really busy."

"You look unbelievably busy, so busy that I should probably go away and leave you until tomorrow where I'll find you still working." She glared at him not impressed with his sarcasm. "Okay you're still annoyed at me."

"I'm not annoyed at you."

Jonny looked excited, "well that's great let's go out to lunch with my mum."

'Are you being serious?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, I don't do lunch. Sorry."

"Well how am I going to get Granny and mummy to cooperate for baby?"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay fine, moody cow." That earned another glare from Jac.

"Okay what about beautiful moody cow? No? Okay fine what about just beautiful?"

"How about you're just pathetic."

"I am trying to be nice here! I can't win. I could make it worse."

"How? No, wait, don't answer that."

"I could sing."

"Someone get this idiot out of my office now please." Jac called, she was frustrated and didn't want to see Jonny's face right now.

"Okay I'm sorry for being an idiot eleven months ago. I take it all back now, I really do. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be our child's mother. You may be the most frustrating, hard to crack person I've ever met but I don't want a child with anyone."

"What are you saying?"

"You're not anyone Jac. You're not someone I picked up in the street and decided to have a kid with. You are the only person I want a child with. Seriously."

He walked closer to Jac and bent down so that he was on the same level as her and whilst it was the most uncomfortable position actions spoke louder than words and he leaned in to kiss her. It took her a moment to respond and for a split second he was worried she'd push him away and they'd be in a worse situation then when they began.

After pulling away, and in a slight daze Jonny managed to squeak out, "we might want to sort out my mother."

"Your mother your problem."

Despite Jac saying this Jonny held out both hands to her, which she accepted and he pulled her to her feet. After that she told him that she was able to walk perfectly fine and shrugged him off when he placed an arm on her back.

Jac waddled back to the ward with Jonny beside her to find Mo talking to Jonny's mother.

"I know they're idiots really, I want to bash their heads together." Mo was going on.

"That's not what I meant…" but before she could finish she noticed that Jonny and Jac had re-emerged again.

Jonny looked at his mother sternly, "Mum we need to talk, you can't behave that way towards Jac and I can't believe you said what you did that's totally unacceptable. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. It would be amazing if you could get on with Jac, mother of my child, girlfriend, whatever you want to call her."

"Ms. Naylor is just fine." Jac interrupted and Jonny glared at her as if asking her to reason without words but she just feigned innocence but Jonny's mother nodded and smiled shaking Jac's hand. Mo had clearly said something to her, which he would be sure to thank her for later.

"Wow congratulations," Mo slapped him on the back. "It took you what? 10 months to figure out what everyone else already knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

'I did Jonny Mac, I did."


End file.
